


Seven reasons

by thayz_phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 250-300 words per chapter, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Mostly Dialogue, Romance, note that english is not my native language, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayz_phoenix/pseuds/thayz_phoenix
Summary: "Now, she will never let him go. Not that he wanted to go, but it was the right thing to do. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape together was so wrong, no one could argue with that."Severus Snape tries to convince Hermione Granger to dump him.Mostly fluff, a little funny, simple plot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 29
Kudos: 180





	1. Prologue

He had tried everything, but Hermione Granger seemed unshakeable. He should have never slipped and let her know his feelings for her. He was so shocked that she reciprocated them it was impossible to him not to pull her close and kiss her, touch her hair and then whisper her given name in her ears. Now, she will never let him go. Not that he _wanted_ to go, but it was the right thing to do. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape together was so wrong, no one could argue with that.

No one, except for her.

He cannot be cruel to her anymore, not the way he used to, purposely. Of course, he knew exactly what to say to make her go, but it is a lie that Severus Snape was no more capable of saying. Not to her. So, he tried to reason with her using the truth. The truth that everybody would throw in her face every single time they were seen as a couple. He hoped it would make her mind about leaving, no matter how bad it would hurt him. She is the one that matters, after all.

Therefore, he came up with some points to discuss with her. He listed them in order of strength, hoping he wouldn’t need to speak about all of them. Maybe one could be enough to convince her. Eventually.

In the meantime, he couldn’t help but enjoy her, her presence, her touch, her scent, her laugh, without any minimum regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this before I lose my courage. It was the first fanfic I wrote in English. I've tried to correct some errors, but I apologize in advance if you find one.
> 
> It is finished and has 9 chapters (counting epilogue), so I will be posting chapters every wednesday until it's done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please review!


	2. reason number one

\- Why are you telling this to me now, Severus?

\- Because it’s the truth.

\- Yeah, I’m fully aware of that. I have always known you were a Death Eater. In my fourth year, if I remember correctly, you didn’t nothing but expose your dark mark to everyone’s eyes in the infirmary. It wasn’t a surprise at all, I have to say, I had already discovered that by myself earlier that year.

\- What?

\- Being a bookworm has its advantages, you know.

\- This is not a joke, Hermione. Not even close to one. The Dark Lord is dead, but I still have a dark mark in my arm, I still have a past full of errors, death and horror. Even if I turned sides long ago, I was a committed Death Eater for more than a year. And I swear to you, I didn’t hold anything back at the time.

He was trying to scare her. He was trying to open her eyes about his person, to show her his worst, hoping that was enough to push her away. It has been enough to push away everybody else since his twenties.

But Hermione wasn’t like everybody else.

\- I’m not naïve, Severus. I know exactly what Death Eaters do. – She showed him the word _mudblood_ carved in her skin. He flinched at that.

\- And why are you still here?

\- I’m not here to condemn you for anything. You made up for your mistakes already.

\- I’m fully connected with the dark arts, Hermione. I cannot get rid of it and, sincerely, I don’t think I want that either.

She opened a secretive smile.

\- That’s one of the things that makes you interesting.

\- You’re mad, do you know it?

She just laughed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your comments (inclusive os em português <3) and kudos, they all made me believe this story is worth posting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, if you can, stay at home during this covid-19 situation!


	3. reason number two

\- You’re not being subtle at this, Severus. I know what you are doing. Stop it now.

\- I’m just bringing up things for your consideration.

\- I already thought about all those things.

\- Are you really sure? Have you thought I’m old enough to be your father? – He raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her to disagree.

\- You are not my father.

\- You are purposely missing the point here.

\- No, I’m not missing any point. It’s simple like that. – she crossed her arms at her chest. Everything in her showed how angry she was with that argument, but she went on anyway. – Yes, you’re older than me. I knew that since the beginning and it didn’t stop me from falling in love with you – neither the opposite, if you don’t quite remember. Since you are not my father, or my relative in any way, I’m not seeing why age difference may be an issue.

\- It’s highly inappropriate.

\- Guess what? I don’t care. I just want to be happy. – she failed to note she was yelling to him until he frowned at her. With a sigh, she tried to calm herself down. – I just want to be happy, Severus. – she whispered those words again and, when her eyes met his, he saw it was true.

How he was supposed to go on with this thing now?

\- Hermione… - he began, not entirely sure what he was about to say.

\- Listen. – she approached him, lifting a hand to his chest. – I have tried relationships with guys of my own age and none of them worked out. They couldn’t understand me the way you do. In fact, it was like we spoke in different languages. Your age make us work together. Believe me.

He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gryffindor and a slytherin: who is more stubborn? I guess we will find out.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this. Thank you all for the comments! <3
> 
> Stay safe!


	4. reason number three

\- Then I will hex everyone until they come to their bloody senses.

\- You cannot hex the entire Wizarding World.

\- Do you want to bet on that?

\- Salazar, no. I know you can easily do that. – he smiled before returning to a serious face. - But what I’m saying is: you can’t fight everybody, Hermione. People will think the worst of you, no matter what you do. They will assume you went to my bed in order to accomplish better grades.

\- Let them assume.

\- This will affect your career.

\- I’m doing an apprenticeship in Charms, Severus. They would have to suppose I’ve slept with Flitwick too.

\- Don’t put it past them. – he reasoned, feeling relief and sore at the same time because she was finally listening. He knew he could always count on her academic side. He tried to push harder. – They may also think you've tried everything else on hand to be the best in _all_ your classes.

\- But, but… that is just our story. You were my teacher for six years; I fell in love with you as my teacher, but nothing ever happened until the first post-war Order of Phoenix reunion. – she started babbling, totally lost in her own memories. – It was just the way I've met you, why should it make any difference? And what am I supposed to do? Give up on you?

When he didn’t reply, she looked at him with widened eyes.

\- You must be kidding. It’s not going to happen. _No._ I've faced prejudice my entire life, Severus, I’m used to it; I’m used to overcome it. I’m specialized in proving people wrong. I even did that to you.

She was visibly distressed. He pulled her into a hug.

\- Yes, you surely did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, but it is still wednesday here.  
> Sorry for any errors, I'm just not in the mood for anything today, but I didn't want to miss my personal deadline.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!


	5. reason number four

\- I never thought you would be afraid of Harry and Ron. It’s really surprising… and funny.

\- Don’t be silly, Hermione. It’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying they hate me and they will hate you for associating with me.

\- Associating, huh? Is it the name you are using now? I will be very sure to explain to Harry and Ron what’s the nature of our _association_ , don’t worry.

She was making fun of it. She wasn’t giving this discussion a single serious thought. He should have known Potter and Weasley were useless even for that.

\- I would never suspect you didn’t really care for your friends. – There was a judgmental tone in his voice that she noticed very quickly. And she wasn’t going let that pass freely.

\- You know nothing about friendship, Severus. – His rough expression told her she crossed the line. She knew that already, but he needed to understand he was exceeding in his attempts to make her give up on him. Besides, she was just saying the painful truth about his lack of knowledge in friendship matters. – I love my friends and I would do everything for them. I mean, _almost everything_. What I wouldn’t do is throw over my chance of happiness because they have a childish problem with the man I love. They will grow up and learn how to deal with the situation or I will force them to do it. They already know that I’m a little bossy.

\- A little? – he teased her, softened by the reassurance of her feelings for him.

\- Oh, yes, just a little. And, by the way… - she pulled him closer and touched his lips with hers. - Stop this ridiculous  _ leave me _ campaign. It will not work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron are friends with Hermione for long enough to know to respect her wishes or... be attacked by conjured birds, don't you agree?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	6. reason number five

\- You have your own Order of Merlin, First Class. I really don’t see your point.

\- Do you think a trophy at my shelf has the power to make everyone look at me in a different way? I have to remember you again, Hermione, I still have a dark mark on my arm and people still see that, even with my long sleeves. They think I’m not trustworthy and I will never be.

\- So are you concerned they will extend this feeling to me because I’m with you?

He nodded, grateful that she was getting to the point by herself. He was becoming tired of arguing with her and missing their quiet and peaceful moments – which were many before he started the “leave me campaign”, to use her own words. He would rather think it was an _awareness_ program.

\- I feel I’m repeating myself, but... _I don’t care_ , Severus. I know how trustworthy you are and if someone – or everyone – fails at see that, I can’t do anything. Sure, I’m ready to defend you, but I do not think you should change yourself or punish yourself because of them. And if they are ready to judge you for things out of your control or for sins you already redeemed yourself with the wizarding society – your Order of Merlin shows it –, I will endure their judgment by your side.

He was shaking his head from side to side slowly in disbelief.

\- As a matter of fact, I will be judging them for their ignorance and lack of compassion either, so it will be a fair game.

\- It’s neither a game nor fair, Hermione. I live it every day.

\- No, it’s not. I'm sorry. At least, I will be with you from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the end of this little journey. When will Severus finally understand? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I love an insightful Hermione. <3


	7. reason number six

He was running out of negative points. Things were getting out of control, so desperate acts were in order.

\- I’m never going to take any family photos to avoid ruin them.

\- I’m not going to listen to this rubbish, Severus. Let’s sleep, please. – she wasn’t in a good mood. He seemed ready for starting an argument every single day. It was little consolation that he never returned twice to an identical point. She only hoped that his ideas weren’t infinite.

\- There’s no beauty in me, Hermione. I fail to see why you still are with me. I’m not even a nice person. I can make anyone cry with two sentences and I don’t regret it, mostly.

\- I think you are handsome in your own way. Yes, you can be awful when you want, like in the last few days. – she sighed and turned in bed to face him. – But if you really want to know, I fell in love with your intelligence and your knowledge, among other things.

\- You should date a book instead.

\- Very funny. Very funny indeed. – she was about to throw him a pillow, but a better idea popped up in her mind. Slowly, her hand passed over his face, warming his cheek and feeling the lines of his jaw. His eyes locked with hers. – I love you the way you are. That includes your big nose – she touched it affectionately – and your nasty tongue. – then she touched his lips with her fingers. She smiled dangerously when he licked her fingertips. He stood breathless.

\- Although, I have to say, most of the time I don’t find your tongue nasty at all.

He couldn’t resist anymore. One movement brought her to his arms and he kissed her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I laughed at this one.
> 
> I hope you are all well and enjoying this fanfiction. <3 We are almost done, just one more chapter and the epilogue to go.


	8. reason number seven

\- Really, Severus? I mean, _really?_ I think this wins as the worst argument you made up so far, and Harry and Ron’s opinions and your looks were competing too!

\- I’m just presenting a fact.

\- Of course, a fact that was created under prejudice and has been orientating segregation and unnecessary disagreements over centuries just because no one is willing to put that behind in favor of knowledge and integration.

\- I doubt you thought like that when you were at Hogwarts, Hermione. You know its reasons and that it can be a strong personality marker. Also, this always interferes in one’s future. Do you think you would be friends with Potter or Weasley if you weren’t in Gryffindor with them? – She stared at him speechless and he knew he’d made a good point. He went on. – And don’t you think that I could _not_ turn into a Death Eater if I were selected to Ravenclaw, for instance?

She was still considering his words when she realized what he was trying to do. Then her expression softened.

\- Yes, I agree that our houses at Hogwarts influence our fate and they even highlight specific points of our own personalities. But that wasn’t your point. Your point is I shouldn’t like you because you’re a slytherin and I’m a gryffindor. And this is still the worst reasoning ever. – She was trying to restrain her laughter to continue. – I’m also well aware of the damages the slytherin way of life have made to you. As a gryffindor, I’m here to heal you and save the day.

He snorted and an amused smile grew in his lips.

\- So… Are you finally done? I need to point out that your stubbornness with this campaign makes you a great gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Severus ran out of ideas! lmao
> 
> I'm late, but (again) it is still wednesday here! Just one more chapter to wrap up this nicely <3


	9. epilogue

Severus went through all the topics in his list and none of them made her quaver in her feelings for him. It was a novel sentiment: someone so certain in their regard for another it was impossible to make they give up or change their mind. In effect, it sounded like himself.

This realization made him smile and throw that piece of parchment in the garbage. It was a silly notion, after all. She effectively made him believe in her love without declaring herself or making fuss, but arguing with him about it. 

He shouldn’t be surprised at all.

\- Actually, I have one more thing to say, Hermione. – he continued sometime later. She sighed, knowing that he could go on forever, so it was best to let him speak his mind, even if she was thinking he was out of it for some time now, with all this debacle about being a terrible choice. She was entertaining the thought of telling him to mind his own business in a not-so-calm way.

\- What is it?

\- I love you, witch.

She smiled like it was the most marvelous sentence in the world.

\- That’s the only thing I wanted to hear. – she answered him. He embraced her adoringly, his nose in her hair, his arms around her figure. – But I need to prepare, so tell me this: to hear it again will I have to endure all the crap you said before it?

He couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end, folks. <3  
> it was basically fluff without plot, but I hope you enjoyed the ride. And thank you so much for your comments, they've kept me posting.  
> Stay safe at home, if you can!


End file.
